


sunshine on the windowsill

by summerdayghost



Category: Maurice (1987), Maurice - E. M. Forster
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Alec would have done this sooner, but he lacked the invitation.





	sunshine on the windowsill

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of your faves as vampires. This is more than 100 words.

Alec would have done this sooner, but he lacked the invitation. He couldn’t go anywhere he wasn’t invited. That was essentially the first rule of his condition. It was so sweet of Mr. Hall to extend an invitation to him.

It would’ve have been sweeter of him if he had invited him earlier. Alec had been wanting this ever since he first saw him. The first thing he thought when he saw Mr. Hall, “Me and him. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

He had waited every night under the window for his invitation. He had hoped especially he would get it that night Mr. Hall stuck his head out in the rain. There was something endearing about that.

Although upon reflection this was probably the best time it could have happened. The squire was gone. As oblivious as the squire was to the humanity (or in Alec’s case inhumanity) of his staff, he wasn’t a complete fool.

Alec hadn’t been quite sure if the indirect and half awake (and no way compelled on Alec’s end) mumbling of a house guest would have really counted as an invitation but when the threshold of the window did not resist him it told him that it was close enough.

Mr. Hall was startled to see Alec, but nowhere near as startled as he would have if he knew what he really was. If Mr. Hall knew what Alec really was he wouldn’t have believed that Alec didn’t want to hurt him. That wouldn’t have been good for either of them. The screams were what got Alec in trouble last time.

He went for the neck first, yes, but he didn’t even bite. He really didn’t have any intention to hurt Mr. Hall. Not when Mr. Hall reminded him so much of the sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
